


Because.

by ChaonsWrath



Series: Cito and Cavv [1]
Category: Aberrations of Nature, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Races, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaonsWrath/pseuds/ChaonsWrath
Summary: Just a teeny fluffy piece.This is inspired a scene from The Walking Dead- the one with baby Carl and Rick walking down a road. super cute.No particular context needed.
Relationships: Citho'apnn Nawe|Cito/Cavvasa, Cito/Cavv
Series: Cito and Cavv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989811





	Because.

Two figures walk down a snowy dirt road. Their backs face the setting of the light, their faces directed to the turn of the season.

One has shoulder length reddish pink hair. The curly kind. His face is light and dark in places akin to the fur of an animal. Fur runs down the side of his face like sideburns and down his neck. A smile, a glowing, toothy smile, shines on his face. His eyes are bright and pale, no happier than he could ever be than in this moment. 

The other has an impressive almost mane of beautiful dark wavy hair. Hair that looks almost red when light hits it. Her face has a shimmery tint to it, sun-kissed in a way that makes every inch of her skin glow like it's painted in gold. She too smiles, laughing just because she can.

Their hands are intertwined.


End file.
